Raindrops & Roses
by George K. Tolkien
Summary: Yes, this story is back from the dead! Anyway, Cole and Ella meet at a bar and have a night of passion. Will this develop in to more, or will it just be another one night stand? NOTE: This is an AU where Cole doesn't become some weird as ghost thing. That's what he is now, right...?
1. Befor you read the story

**Well, I said that I was going to re-write this, so I'm sticking to my word. Now, I have no fucking clue to what's going on with the new seasons, but this takes place if those never happened, you know, when Ninjago was actually good and didn't suck ass. Anyway, since I'm basically deleting God knows how may seasons, this is an AU. This story has gone through MAJOR changes, due to the fact that it hasn't seen the light of day in years. It used to be rated T, and now it's M, for example. Now, this is my first smutty/lemony thing I've written, so it might suck ass. I just wanted to get all the formalities and info and shit out of the way so you guys wouldn't be confused. Remember, review my chapters! Criticism is welcome. Thanks!**

 **G.K.T.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter is NOT for the pure of mind...or the don't want smut of mind, but anyway, just letting you know.**

 **Cole's POV**

I sat at the bar, drinking away my problems. My friends were all at the temple, thinking I was on a date, but that's why I was drinking...because I had no one. I took another swig of my Guinness and looked around the room. My eyes landed on a sexy blonde that was sitting by herself. She was sipping a dry martini at the other end of the bar. She was leaning against the wall, giving me a full view of her curvy body. She saw mw staring at her and walked over to me, her hips swaying and her huge tits bouncing like balls.

"Hey," she said. Her voice was like an angel's. She sat down next to me and where there once was so much space between us, there was almost none. Her low cut dress was the only thing standing her breasts and my shirt, and I wanted that space between our bodies to disappear.

"Hey, gorgeous. I'm Cole," I said smoothly. She blushed at my comment.

"My name is Ella. What do you say we take this to my place and have a little fun?" She asked seductively. I nodded my head, unable to respond. She smirked and turned around, showing me her round, sexy ass. I followed her outside like a lost puppy as she hailed a taxi. The drive felt like it was only a minute long, because before I knew it, we were at her place.

 **Ella's POV**

Cole slammed me against the wall, his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and bit his lip for entrance. He opened his mouth and I opened mine, my tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. I removed my hands from his neck and kicked the door shut. I moved my hands down to his waist and pulled off his shirt. We separated for air and I studied every inch of his body, from his thick black hair to his muscular shoulders, to the bulge in his pants. I led him to my bedroom and made a show of taking off my dress. As I pulled it off of my chest, my breasts sprang out, causing Cole to drool. As I was taking off my dress, he all but tore off his pants. He was left in his boxers, and I in a black lace bra and thong.

I pushed him onto the bed, straddling his waist. I leaned forward and licked his neck. He shivered and I slowly took off his boxers. His erect member was already dripping and I slipped off my bra and leaned forward, placing his face in my chest. He noticed that he could untie my thong and that's exactly what he did. He flipped me over and started to thrust in me, slowly. I whimpered in pain as my blood made a stain in the sheets and he stopped.

"No, keep going," I said, panting as he started up again. His huge, thick member slid in and out of me as Cole thrusted faster and faster. I started to moan and he jammed himself farther in me. He came in me and he fell into the sheets beside me, panting. We started making out again, and before I knew it, we were on round two. I straddled his cock, lowering myself onto his thick member. He placed his hands onto my ass, cupping my cheeks. He stood up and slammed me into another wall as we made love. I had my legs wrapped around his torso as he thrusted in me. I leaned my head back and let out a moan of pleasure. He started grunting as he thrusted faster than before. He thrusted himself even farther into me and closed any space between us and started sucking on my neck. I dug my fingernails into his back as he drew blood from my pale skin. He laid me back on the bed, removing his member. I was panting as he laid down beside me.

"Wanna continue this in the morning?" He said.

"I have a day off, so it sounds like a plan," I responded, snuggling in to his bare chest and fell into a deep sleep.

 **Well, I think that I did a mediocre job at this chapter...how about you? Remember to review the chapter and if you have any questions, PM me. Bye!**


	3. AN

I know, there's only one chapter, and I was going to post again, but in light of yesterday's attack on Nice, France, I wanted to post an author's note in honor of all of those who were brutally killed. I'm going to keep them and their families in my thoughts and prayers, and I hope that whoever else reads this does as well. Thanks, I'll try to post chapter 2 next week. I love you guys so much.


End file.
